The Batman (2015 Film)
The Batman is a 2015 reboot which is not apart of Chris Nolan`s universe, Starring Armie Hammer as Bruce Wayne/ the Batman, Kate Mara as Silver St. Cloud, Christopher Plummer as Alfred Pennyworth, Sean Faris as Tommy Elliot / Hush, Collin O Donnel as Harvey Dent, June 5th 2015 Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne/ The Batman- A billionaire playboy who has become a vigilantie to save Gotham. Michael has stated that his bat suit looks like the New 52`s version. Kate Mara as Silver St.Cloud- Bruce`s ex girlfriend who is currently dating Harvey but begins to like Bruce again when he returns. Christopher Plummer as Alfred Pennyworth- Bruce`s butler who helps Bruce when he is the Batman. Christopher says that Alfred will be an ex marine and will be a different interpretation of the character. Sean Faris as Tommy Elliot / Hush- A killer who begins targeting rich people. Sean states that his interpretation is not like the comic version. Collin Donnel as Harvey Dent- The new D.A of Gotham and an old friend to Bruce. Collin states that Harvey will eventually become Two-Face. Jeff Bridges as Detective James Gordon- The cop who helped Bruce during his parents murder and first does not trust the Batman but learns how to work with him. Colin Salmon as Commissioner Gillian Loeb- The head of the police force who puts a bounty for the Batman`s arrest. Plot The Film starts the night Bruce Wayne`s parents died. A young Bruce is with his parents, Bruce asks hey dad can we go to the movies a brand new action movie is out. A man with a dark coat arrives and tells Thomas to give him his wallet. Thomas replies and tells him to not hurt his family, gun shots are fired and a young Bruce is screaming. Present Day Bruce Wayne is Twenty Five and is walking in China. Bruce helps a young kid find his parents. Bruce then sees Alfred Pennyworth come out of a plane and Alfred asks him if he ever thought of returning to Gotham. Days later the news report that Bruce Wayne has returned. Harvey Dent looks at the t.v and back at Silver St. Cloud and asks her what do we tell him? Silver tells Harvey that she won`t tell him. Shift to Wayne Manor where Bruce is looking at a picture of his parents. Alfred asks him sarcastically if China is better than Gotham and Bruce smiles and it shifts to Wayne Enterprises. The buisness men look at Bruce and Bruce tells them that he is staying in Gotham, later Bruce goes down to see Lucius Fox. Lucius greets Bruce with a handshake and asks what he needs. Shifts to a crime happening near a bar. Falcone ties up a female to a wall and instructs the bodyguard to knock sense into her. Bruce in an all black outfit comes down and begins fighting them. Bruce grabs Falcone and asks who do you work for? Falcone screams and the cops come and start shooting at Bruce. It is revealed that Bruce got shot. Alfred sees Bruce and asks him what happened? Bruce tells him that he was experimenting, Shifts to where Bruce creates a bat suit and gets weapons from Lucius, Lucius then asks him if he is sure he wants ti do this. Bruce while looking at the finished costume says to make this city a better place. It shifts to Silver`s house when the door bell rings. Harvey is there and asks can he come in? Silver smiles and says yes. In an unknown place a criminal is leaving a store when a guy with a white mask arrives and shoots him in the leg, the guy screams and asks him who are you but the guy just says Hush and kills him. Shift to Wayne Manor`s underground cave, Bruce is watching every video there is on the Hush killer, Alfred arrives and says master Bruce Ms. Cloud called you but I told her you were busy. Bruce then says thanks Alfred and looks at his finished Bat Suit. It later shifts at Harvey Dent`s office where Silver arrives with dinner for Harvey. Harvey and Silver embrace in a kiss and Harvey asks her if she still likes Bruce. Silver sighs and says I brought you dinner didn't I? The film shifts to an unknown location where Falcone`s men are standing guard near the docks where a batarrang hits one of his men in the hand. Another person is sent to investigate when a figure dressed as a bat attacks all of them savagely and beats up Falcone, Falcone then asks who are you and Bruce says I'm Batman and hears sirens. Days later Bruce arrives in Wayne Enterprises and everyone is reporting about the Batman. Bruce looks at Lucius smiling and Bruce calls the guy in the bat suit a hero. People get up and tell Bruce that the Batman should be put behind bars. It later shifts to where Kane Thorn is going inside his house where Hush is sitting on the couch drinking some Scotch. Kane screams and grabs the phone but Hush shoots him in the hand, Batman busts through the window and says so you are the one I am after? Hush smiles and says yes, he prepares to kill Kane but Batman begins fighting him, Hush stabs Batman with a knife and jumps out of the window. It then shows Bruce in the Batcave bleeding badly and tells Alfred to get the first aid kit. Shift to Silver and Harvey meeting up at a Resturant and Harvey tells Silver that he ate already. Silver then tells him that she has a lead about who the Hush killer is, Harvey interested calls Detective Gordon and tells him to partner up with the Batman. Shift to Bruce as Batman on top of a building. Gordon asks him why he wants to save Gotham? Batman turns around and says in a deep voice you will need help stopping Hush, Harvey opens the door and tells Batman and Gordon that Hush is Thomas Elliot who was supposed to be dead since 2009. Batman thanks Harvey for the information and glides off the roof. Silver is watching TV when Hush knocks on the door, Silver says who is it? Hush replies its Bruce and Silver opens the door. Hush comes in and knocks Silver out. Shifting back to GCPD head quarters, Gordon learns that Silver has been kidnapped. Commisoner Loeb sends a squad of police to find her. Bruce visits Silver`s house but sees the door open and everything messed up, Bruce then looks at the wall and it says I know you are the Batman "Bruce". Angrily Bruce heads leaves and suits up in his suit he took with him. It shows Silver in a chair and Hush comes out of no where and slaps her. Hush takes off his mask and says that Batman should be coming for the grand finale. Batman takes out guards from the back and opens the door to see Hush with Silver in gun point. Batman says put her down and Hush smiles and is about to kill her when Batman throws a smoke grenade at him and saves Silver. A confused Silver looks at Batman fighting Hush and Batman prepares to defeat him when he tells him to bring out the killer instinct inside of him, Batman takes off his mask and says that when my parents died I became something else that night, I am Batman and knocks him out with one punch. Silver walks up to Bruce and kisses him, Bruce then tells her that he loves her and wants to be with her. Silver smiles and says that she was going to marry Harvey but the Batman turned out to be Bruce Wayne my crush since high school and I loved you ever since you returned to Gotham. Bruce hears sirens and puts on his mask and leaves before the police can see him. Scenes later show Harvey recieving a letter by Silver saying that they can be friends because she finally knows who she loves, Alfred telling Bruce that as Batman he can save the city, Bruce then gets a call from Gordon, Harvey flipping a coin and getting some wine. It ends with Batman getting in a car what Lucius calls the Batmobile. Post Credits Scene Gordon tells Batman that a killer who leaves cards at every murder has killed more than ten people Batman agrees to look in to it. Category:Dc Universe